The Cages We Call Walls
by UnrulyStill
Summary: The Survey Corps have just been given custody over me. I've always wanted to join the Survey Corps, haven't I? Then why now am I starting to feel a bit... scared? There's no doubt in my mind that I need to join, but I can't help but feel something off about this whole thing... I doubt that it's anything to worry about. I DO NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan!


"I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with it!" I yelled at the men to my left, staring at the Military Police with wide, angered eyes. My heart was beating fast with fear and rage, so loud that I was afraid the others could hear it's thumping. My muscles tensed, my sight fogged, and I had had it. I couldn't let them ever believe that Mikasa was a Titan. She has done too much for me, I wasn't going to let any one of those filthy pigs get to her, "Nothing at all!"

The man replied to my pleas almost instantly, still refusing to listen to the truth pouring from my mouth, "We can't trust that!"

"But it's true!" I could feel my face burning as I clenched my teeth. My fingernails dug into my palms almost painfully.

I'm in court, I shouldn't be acting out...

The other officer spoke this time, "If you're covering for her, it means she's one of you!"

"No!" My whole body jerked forward and the chains on my cuffs crashed against the metal pole I was restrained to, causing the whole room gasp in shock. I hung my head, my voice aching from the screaming. I felt the need to speak again, "I mean... you are wrong. You're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think."

Everybody stood silent.

"What did you say?" I heard the man whisper.

I turned to face him again. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my eyebrows furrowed, "Besides, all of you people... is this smart? You've never even seen a Titan! What are you so afraid of?"

Should I keep my mouth shut? No... I'll tell them everything I'm thinking.

Confidence filled me as words spewed out of my mouth, still attempting to deter the thoughts of the people of Wall Sina, "What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You... cowards!"

"What?" That one word came from several people of the court; as if they hadn't heard a single word I said.

"Just shut up!" Again, my chains collided with the bar in my enraged state, "And bet everything you have on me!"

Nobody dared speak in the few seconds after my outburst, the Military Police already pulling their weapons on me. My eyes widened in shock, but then something much stronger overcame my senses. I spat blood as the boot shoved my face to the side, a tooth bouncing against the tile floor and slowly coming to a stop.

"Huh?"

I turned to my attacker, surprised to see Heichou Levi of the Survey Corps standing before me. Another kick was sent straight to my stomach. The air was knocked from my lungs, leaving me unable to even gasp for breath. Blood burst from my mouth and ran down my chin. I saw each droplet of red liquid fly through the air, almost as if in slow motion, and the pain in my abdomen increased greatly. I flinched at hearing Mikasa gasp in horror.

The weight of the matter only hit me as the man gripped my hair and jerked my head up. I realized that I had messed up. Immediately, he kneed me in the face as the court watched. I could feel my nose being crushed from the impact, blood smothered all over my face. Heichou proceeded to ram his foot into my body several times, not even considering the amount of pain I was feeling. Blood dripped from my chin and I watched as it fell onto the blue tiles of the courtroom. I could hear Armin pull Mikasa back and stop her from intervening. I wanted this to be over, but I didn't want her to get hurt, too.

Unexpectedly, Heichou kicked harder than before in the stomach, causing blood to pour from my mouth as I coughed. I felt the sole of his boot rest on top of my head, and I shut my eyes in fear, tears welling up in the corners. He pushed my face down to the floor and held it there. I almost expected Heichou to crush my head and splatter my blood across the room. After several seconds, though, it seemed as if he had finally finished his beating, and everything around us stopped for a moment.

"This is a personal opinion," he said, his dark eyes burning into the back of my head, "But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too."

Trained... like a dog? So if the Survey Corps won custody over me, they intended to treat me like an animal?

Heichou's kick to the head caught me by surprise and I grunted in pain, tears threatening to pour down my face. His foot smashed me down into the cold ground repeatedly, not giving me time to breathe. He slowed down just for a second, only to smash the back of my head against the pole and smother me.

"Wait, Levi..." A member of the Military Police interrupted.

Heichou removed his foot and my head fell in exhaustion, "What is it?"

He reached out to the Survey Corp member in complete fear and concern, "That's dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?"

I forced myself to face Heichou, my whole body trembling in pain. I was only met with another kick to the head.

"What are you saying? Aren't you going to dissect him?" He held my bruised and blood covered head up, almost as if to show off. He released his hand and stood, "When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course."

Why, after beating me in front of the entire court, would he try to defend me now? I was in too much pain to move, so I sat there, listening to Heichou.

He continued, "But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?"

Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Survey Corps, raised his hand, "Sir, I have a proposal. The details of Eren's Titan power remain uncertain, making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Heichou Levi take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls."

Outside the walls... already?

"With Eren in tow?" The judge questioned.

"Yes, sir," Was the obvious response, seeing as the Survey Corps wanted to keep me for their own, "Based on the expedition's results, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity."

"Control Eren Jaeger... Can you do it, Levi?"

The man still standing before me spoke, "I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less."

Mikasa stared in disgust and hatred at Heichou as he spoke, and it was easy to tell that she despised him.

The judge gathered his papers, straightened them, and adjusted his glasses, "Then my decision is made."


End file.
